


One Night

by missema



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kmeme prompt for a Teagan with such expertise in pleasing women that he earned the nickname 'Ser Pearl'.  An intrigued F!Cousland gets to spend one night with him in Redcliffe.</p><p>I've taken the time to alter this fill from the way it originally appeared on the kmeme, updating and editing it, hopefully making it better.  If you've encountered the story before, I urge you to give it a re-read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a world created and owned by Bioware, but this work of fiction is my own creation.

With Arl Eamon cured by the ashes of Andraste, Elissa was gearing up to leave Redcliffe. She had some more work to do before they would be ready to call the Landsmeet but she heaved a heavy sigh filled with regret. Bann Teagan Guerrin made her want to stay in Redcliffe indefinitely. She knew about him.

Her mother had once tried to stop her from hearing the court gossip about the good Bann, thinking her daughter too virginal to be corrupted by such things. She never knew about her proclivities, the knights that somehow just wound up in her room while they were supposed to be guarding the castle, or poor Dairren.

No, Elissa was no stranger to physical intimacy, and she'd hoped that the light flirting between Bann Teagan or, _Ser Pearl_ as he was known amongst many giggling noble ladies would lead to something more. While she liked her companions, she longed for someone with more experience, the kind of man that would guide her to mindless pleasures and though it sounded selfish even in her own head, she didn't want to see him everyday or deal with a relationship.  Her friendships were hard enough to maintain, the threat of death and gloom forever hovering over them. Teagan, however was exactly what she wanted, but they were on business, always saving something and preoccupied. After reviving the Arl, he hadn't seemed interested in more than a cordial handshake.

Disappointment coursed through her at the thought of never getting to feel his talented tongue in action. She remembered Lady Mathilda's daughter saying that he was surley a demon because no man could be that proficient, and Arlessa Tiana recalled a time when he'd brought her to climax three times in a row before he gave her his generous endowment. There weren't a lot of women that could truly boast about a night with Teagan, but those who did were more than satisfied. He seemed to lose interest quickly though, and Elissa harbored no illusions about the duration of their relationship. She'd be lucky if it lasted for longer than a night, but then again, she'd be lucky if she lived through this Blight.

Perhaps he just had a flirty nature and she had read too much into their banter in the Chantry. He had Leliana firmly entranced and had even managed to coax a smile out of Morrigan as she slunk through Castle Redcliffe. Elissa didn't think she'd imagined an attraction on his part, but maybe it was just her overactive, tired mind, stretching her hopes too far.

"Warden, are we leaving?" Oghren came up to her as she was debating the same thing with herself.  Truly there was no reason to stay another night, it was always best to keep moving.

"I don't know yet. We have to make our way to the Brecillian Forest and find those Dalish elves soon..." She trailed off, still thinking about their next move. Her friends were tired, she knew this. If they didn't need to go so badly, she'd offer them a night off in the castle.

"Surely you can stay for tonight, can't you?" A voice came up behind her and she turned to see Arl Eamon striding towards them. He wwas surprisingly fit for a man that had just spent weeks on his back, in a near coma.  "It's nearly time for dinner and you're all welcome to stay in the rooms here. It will be better than sleeping in a camp for the night and one of the few ways I can repay you for all that you've done."

Oghren looked at her and it was almost as if she could hear his thoughts. " _Let us stay for one night you fool woman._ "

"It would be our honor my Lord, you are too kind." Elissa accepted. Oghren went off to spread the news to their companions and she went to get settled in a room. It had been ages since she'd slept in a bed, it was small consolation to sleep in it alone, but it was better than her tent.

Teagan heard Elissa's decision to stay and inwardly blessed his brother for keeping them here for the night. He wanted nothing more than to spend more time with the raven-haired Elissa Cousland. It was a shame that they only had one night, but he was determined to make the most of it, if she was still interested.

Elissa Cousland was the youngest child and only daughter of the rightful Teryn of Highever and a renowned beauty. Whispers of her loveliness had reached his ears before, and they did her no justice.  She rarely had gone to the Royal Court with her parents, instead preferring to spend her time in Highever they were told but Teagan guessed that her father had more to do with that decision than they let on. He'd wanted her to make her own match, and resisted all attempts at an arranged marriage from anyone. It was admirable that he'd wanted her to find her own way.

He thought her more stunning than all of the descriptions of her combined.  There was a fire to her, a deep spark that made her more than just a vapid, darling face. Cailan had been keen to meet her, but Bryce kept her away from his nephew, concerned that Cailan would bed the girl or worse, keep her as a mistress. Teagan couldn't help but respect the lengths Bryce went to so that the girl could become her own woman, free of an arranged marriage or even politics if she so chose. The Couslands were a good family and it gave Teagan a pang in his heart to think of them now gone, slaughtered by a treacherous viper of a vassel.

His heartache was shortly forgotten when he watched Elissa's hips sway into view, coming into the hallway from the room she'd be staying in tonight. He stared unashamed at her, the perfect figure clad in armor in front of him.  She didn't see him, her back to him as she walked in the opposite direction towards the stairwell.

"Elissa." He called out and she halted, turning towards him.

"Lord Teagan. What can I do for you?" She asked and he felt sweat break out on his palms. He was never good at this part, he knew what to do with a woman when he had one but he hated propositioning them.

She stared at him, her wide grey eyes contrasting against her bronzed skin and dark hair. He smiled at her and she smiled back uncertainly, tucking her hair behind her ear as she did. It was entirely too endearing, along with the way a tiny white tooth bit at the plump flesh of her lower lip as she waited for him to speak.

"I am glad you're staying." Teagan started in a desperate attempt to fill the silence. He berated himself mentally, his mind filling with a thousand wittier things to say now that the moment had passed.

"As am I. I had hoped to get to know you better, my Lord." Elissa flirted easily with him, her skills of persuasion constantly in use. She locked eyes with him, her grey eyes meeting his light blue ones as she urged him on in her mind, hoping that he would pick up on her eagerness.

Finally, at the very last moment his brain jolted into place, prodded by her gentle flirtation. He drew himself up taller and put his hand on her forearm, his touch light but noticeable. His body shifted, somehow making him seem both imposing and approachable at the same time.

"Are you busy after dinner? I could tell you the history of the castle as we take a walk." He suggested in a light tone, leaning into her.

He was still smiling at her, but it had shifted from a greeting into a promise. She was sure that he had no intention of actually walking with her, but to just get her to a secluded spot. She felt blood leaving her head in giddy anticipation.

"That would be most kind of you.  I look forward to it." She replied, her eyes twinkling.

Teagan turned away from her after kissing her hand and walked in the other direction towards his room to change for dinner. To his left Alistair was standing just inside a doorway, hidden out of sight as he'd spoken with Elissa. Teagan smirked at him as he walked by; Alistair would never understand how Teagan always managed to get the girl in the end.

Elissa nearly let out a squeak of glee as she hurried back to her chambers. She wanted to bathe and dress for dinner with extra care now that she had a date with Teagan. Maybe she'd go and find Leliana, see if she had any of that lavender oil she loved to use so much.

For the first time Teagan wondered if she knew about him and his...activities. He knew all about that ridiculous nickname, but in a way it made him proud; he'd most certainly earned it. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought. The Warden had never left Highever before, and even though Eleanor did host those salons, whom would say such a thing to a girl? He brushed the thought off and tried to recall some Guerrin history in case she really did just want a tour.


	2. Chapter 2

Dining with the Arl was a torturous event that night. It would have been trying under the best of circumstances for Elissa, who disliked the formality of the chaffing nobility she'd been raised as, but tonight she had nothing on her mind but Teagan. She didn't want to glance at him during dinner, but couldn't help herself a few times, her face coloring when his intent eyes met her looks. She lived for him to speak so that she could finally gaze upon him at length without attracting attention. By the time dessert arrived, she was fidgeting and no one was bothering to talk to her since she dropped the thread of conversation so many times.

Isolde made strained conversation throughout dinner, playing the reluctant hostess while Eamon checked in on Alistair's well-being and talked politics. The rest of her friends seemed oblivious to her desire to do nothing but leave, taking their time and feasting on the bounty of foods provided for them, chatting merrily, gulping down startling quantities of rich wine. If she'd given it any thought she'd have found they were just happy to be sleeping in beds for once.

When the meal was mercifully done, Elissa excused herself as quickly as she could, trying to find relief away from the eyes of everyone. Normally she would be better at this, she had a past full of such tiny deceptions but Teagan unsettled her, made her more anxious than normal. Perhaps it was the anticipation caused by the rumors of his prowess, or just the fact that she hadn't had any sex for so long.

He watched Elissa leave the room and made his own way out quietly. Teagan didn't have to look over at her to feel Isolde's eyes upon him, but he was beyond caring. Let her tell Eamon; he'd deal with the consequences later. Elissa was making her way down the hall towards the stairs and he caught up with her quickly, linking his arm through hers.

When she felt his arm, the reassuring bulk intertwined with her own, she looked over at him and smiled her first true smile of the night. Her nervousness fled with her exhalation, giving way to desire.  She felt the urgent tug of her suppressed want as heat flushed over her skin, radiating from Teagan's touch, the arm guiding hers. He steered her through a maze of staircases and hallways, some unlit and dank. They emerged in a room, far away from the others but a bedroom - his.

"I've thought of nothing but you since you walked into the Chantry." He breathed in her ear once the door was closed firmly behind them, his words heavy with longing.

"Did you dream of me?"  Elissa asked, looking up at him through heavy lashes, ever the coquette.

"Frequently." He gave a husky chuckle. "You've given me so many wonderful nights already, would you permit me to grant you one?"

"It seems only fair." Elissa replied as he unlaced the front of her dress, exposing her bare breasts to the cool air. Teagan inhaled sharply at the sight of her, kissing her neck as he kneaded her breasts with one hand, the other in her hair. As he kissed her, he could smell the faint scent lavender in her hair.

Teagan pulled her dress down the rest of the way, freeing her body from the cloth confines. His deft fingers made short work of her smallclothes, and she stood before him, gloriously nude. He started to take off his own clothes as she settled herself into his bed, laying on her back and gazing up at him with avid eyes as he stripped.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a whisper.  Teagan had disrobed but stood still, looking down at her on the bed.

"Nothing at all. You're beautiful. I just wanted to look at you." Teagan replied in an honest voice, raw with desire.  Elissa smiled a large, flattered smile at him, his scrutiny making her a little self-conscious of her battle-hardened body.

Blue eyes drank in her every inch, from the small scars from battles, the brown of her skin, to the swell of her breasts above her muscular stomach. When she moved. he could see the poetic flexing of the sinewy cords of muscle under her skin, her every inhalation becoming a graceful concert of movement.  To him she looked like a fantasy made real.

His hands were as hungry as his gaze as they roamed over her body. Hands that told more of a story about Teagan than he realized and when Elissa felt them, she knew about him. His hands were both rough and smooth as once. His nails were manicured and the top layer of skin on his hands soft, but underneath she could feel the hard calloused part from continued use of a sword. He was a gentleman warrior.

Teagan clambered into the bed next to her and she immediately pounced on him, her lips crashing against his.  She'd grown bolder now that they were alone. Elissa's hands raked through his auburn hair, pushing him closer to her as they kissed.

"Teagan." Elissa pulled away from him. "I have to admit, I've wanted this for quite a while. You've quite the reputation my Lord." Teagan groaned slightly, but she stopped him with another kiss, her tongue swirling against his as they met in his mouth.

"Perhaps it may be too bold of me, but I'd like to do something for you first."

"What do you have in mind, my lady?" For an answer Elissa pushed him back onto the bed and sat astride him.

"I assure you, I have only your pleasure in mind." She cooed and Teagan closed his eyes and nodded, allowing her to do whatever she wished to him. The sound of her voice, purring in his ear was intoxicating and he was certain if she continued to talk like that, she could convince him to do anything.  He smiled, letting his head rest against the pillows as she moved down his body, her touch leaving a trail of heat on his skin.  Underneath her, she could feel his hardening cock twitching slightly in anticipation.

She kissed his stomach and he moaned, letting her give him tiny bites across the sensitive skin as she went lower, towards his pelvis. At first, she avoided his thick, pulsing manhood and went right for his balls, taking them in her mouth in turn. She heard a thud as his head hit the pillows again, his hand gripping the mattress as she worked.  Had she not been so busy, she would have smiled wickedly up at the man, but instead she wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and began stroking the length of him.

Her tongue swirled around his hardness as she sucked at the tip gently, tasting the moistness beading out of the head. She licked at the clear precursor of his seed, taking more of him in her mouth as he lay groaning beneath her. Elissa's hands went faster and slower, teasing him with the pleasing frustration of her changing pace. Her mouth sucked at him, greedily taking more of his cock deeper into her throat, bobbing up and down against him.

Teagan could only see lights popping in front of his eyes as she inflicted her the pleasures of her delicious mouth on him. He'd had maidens take him in their mouths before, in fact he'd had quite a bit of that at court, but Elissa's skill was surprisingly good, a mix of experience and talent.

He suspected that she was enjoying this as much as he, she moaned and hummed in an intensely hungry way around his prick, the sounds and vibrations multiplying the delight he got from her able mouth.  He was right, it was her way of teasing him with the promise of further delights, letting desire escalate in her as she gave her partner pleasure. He felt the heat of her mouth envelop his sac again as her hand stroked his throbbing cock. He could feel release building within him and when she slipped a tiny, wet finger hesitantly into his arse, he exploded. Her mouth was on his cock in an instant, taking all of his seed in. Elissa was vaguely disappointed; she'd barely gotten one knuckle in when it was all over.

"Elissa." Teagan gasped. She moved back towards his line of vision, and he pulled her towards him for a kiss tasting the salty taste of seed as he did. He lay motionless for a moment, reeling from his powerful release. She kissed his slightly sweaty body, tonguing his overheated skin, suckling gently at his nipples as he regained his composure.

"You, my lady, are a treasure." He said, his voice hitting a lower register than she'd heard before. It sent chills down her spine; she knew from the timber of his voice that she was about to experience the legend of _Ser Pearl_.

"Let me show you what a man does for a wonderful woman such as yourself." Teagan gave her a wolfish smile that confirmed her suspicions about his intentions. If he'd given any thought to holding back, he'd forgotten them now.


	3. Chapter 3

Elissa lay back against the bed as Teagan took the peak of her breast in his mouth, suckling roughly at the sensitive flesh. She arched her back into him, urging more of her breast to him, desperate just to feel his lips on her skin. He dragged teasing, tortuous teeth across the nipple he'd suckled until it throbbed against his tongue before heading to the other one. Smooth fingers traced lines on her skin, up and down her body as his mouth worked. Heat suffused her body and she felt like she was going to orgasm just from his mouth on her breasts, the slow drag of his fingertips along her muscles.

When she thought she could take no more, he moved on, pinching and tweaking her wet nipples with one hand as his mouth slipped lower down her body, biting and kissing her as he went. Teagan was rough and soft, he knew which to be at the exact right time and how much force to use.  Elissa gasped at his touches, the pulsing buds of her breasts missing the attention of the tongue that was moving slowly towards her wet, overheated sex.

The thought crossed her mind that he was playing her as a master would play chess and she'd been more than willing since she'd walked into the Chantry. It amused her that he might have planned a seduction for her, only to have her rush off and face the Blight.  Maybe he'd gotten Eamon to ask her to stay so he could implement his plan, spinning her into his devious web of pleasure.  All these thoughts fled from her head as his hands urged her legs far apart, exposing her fully to him as he surveyed her, rubbing the flat of his hand along the insides of her thighs as he did.

Elissa moaned at her complete exposure to him.  She was completely at his mercy; her sensitivity heightened by her excitement and his dichotomous touch. Teagan was equal parts refined skill and brute force as his hands slid into the overheated valley between her legs.

"This is just the first of many." He said. His tone made her eyes snap open, it was serious, like he'd sworn an oath to her. When she looked at him, he met her eyes as his fingers slid into her core, gliding in and out at a lazy pace. Elissa couldn't look away and he stared back.  Teagan watched her, watched her face contort as he teased her, crooking his thick finger inside of her, dragging it ever faster in and out of her depths.  She didn't drop her gaze from his as she moaned and he took it as a challenge, trying to figure out what to do next to make her eyes close and her head loll backwards in ecstasy.

Adding a second finger to the one inside of her, he moved faster and she felt her wetness increasing. When he slid his thumb over her pearl, strumming the sensitive nub, she gave a bodily shudder and closed her eyes involuntarily, finally breaking their gaze. It felt like he'd won something she hadn't known they'd been battling for as she let her head droop between her shoulders.

His moves now were coarse but not artless, he was planning on bringing her to climax with just his hands. She felt his fingers slipping around now, both hands working together. Fingers played with her button as she would have, mimicking her own techniques as though he had watched her, studied her in her private moments. He used one hand to spread her wider, giving his other unrestricted access to her. Teagan watched her desire grow, actually watching her get engorged and bigger as he continued his delightful work.

Elissa felt the familiar beginnings of her release, the tremors coming from within her body. Savoring the moment just before release, that out of control feeling of inevitability, she screwed her eyes shut and thought of Teagan. The wicked grin he'd given her at dinner flashed before her and that image, along with the constant circling of his fingers broke her. Her form tensed like a string pulled and then broke with a rush of fluid that covered Teagan's hand.

A somewhat desperate sounding keening noise marked her release and Teagan looked at her, his hands not stopping. She was flushed and looked happy, but he wanted her to be more than just happy.

Dropping his head between her thighs, he let his tongue take over for the finger that had brought her to orgasm just moments before.He felt her squirming underneath him, trying to get away from his touch. Teagan settled his weight against her, taming her. Hiding from his touch would take away the intensity.

"Give me your hands." He ordered.

He took her hands in his, his wet fingertips brushing her knuckles in a comforting touch before he positioned her hands. She was holding herself open for him, her hands employed to expose her depths to him like pulling back the curtain on a stage performance.

Teagan tasted her tangy nectar, wetting his lips, covering his face as he dove deeper. He skimmed over all of her, tongue dipping and rolling as he explored with his mouth. Elissa more vocal now, he could hear her moaning and sighing above him. Crooked fingers found their way back into her as if working in and out of her drenched tunnel was their only pastime, a favorite hobby.

The tip of his tongue touched her bud, and she cursed her traitorous body as she curled into him. Delirium rose hot within her again, not even having a chance to die down after her first release. Didn't he know that he had no right to feel this good when she had to get up and leave in the morning?

She suspected he did know and he was working hard to make sure she never, ever forgot him. If she lived through this Blight, she'd come and find him - Warden duties be damned.

With one hand, he reached up and grabbed her breast and she gasped at his unexpected touch. Wet fingers, hot enough to scorch her skin began roughly touching her nipple, rolling it between them as his tongue made a similar motion against her clit. Her hands were full of her own flesh and she unconsciously gripped them tighter in her hands as his face pressed into her determined to lick her to climax.

The combination of all the sensations, his hands on her breast and pumping into her, his tongue and breath on the overheated heart of her desire and her own hands, spreading herself wide for him like a common tart pushed her into another bucking release. It was harder than the one before it, she felt her body parts lifting off the bed as she spasmed, a raw and graceless orgasm.

In her head, she realized that he hadn't been kidding about the _many_ part, as she felt his wet tongue continue to lap at her sex.  The third time Teagan decided to rely on his tongue alone. He was challenging himself, but it was enjoyable watching Elissa grow more feral with each climax.  Soon she'd be clawing at him, impaling herself on him, aching for his cock after so many releases. 

She felt his fingers withdraw from inside of her and she clenched, missing the comforting filled sensation that they gave her. Building on her last two climaxes, she felt his tongue sweeping over her again, licking and teasing as it raised another swell of heat in her. Elissa thought she was going to pass out, she really did.

His mouth sucked and she felt the tremors coming again, easier this time because he'd been so patient earlier. He lapped and rolled his tongue fiercely against her swollen nub as sweat broke out on her forehead. In some far off corner of her mind, she wondered how pleasure could so effectively break her. Tomorrow she'd be sore and exhausted just from the force of her own orgasms. With one gentle graze from his nose on her overstimulated clit, Teagan sent her careening for the third time.

"Teagan. Oh Maker." She gave a strained whisper as pinpricks of light burst in front of her eyes. Her hips bucked against his face, and her legs had wrapped around him, heels digging into his back as she'd whispered his name.  Her voice sounded ravaged to her own ears, as if a whisper was as loud as it could go.  Her earlier screaming made her throat scratchy and it made every sound she uttered afterwards raw and deep, ragged just around the edges.

Finally satisfied that he'd pleased her as much as she'd pleased him earlier, Teagan withdrew his face. When he slid into her, his moan matched hers, relief in both utterances. He got the same feeling he did when he finally finished a long project, that relief and pride, the bittersweet absence of the work. For all her heat and wet releases, she was hot and tight in a way that took his breath away, like being surrounded by velvet fire.

Elissa was weightless, reduced to a jellied mass that may have resembled her. Her tired body moved instinctively, meeting Teagan's hips as he thrust into her, the careful movements resembling the artistic control of a dancer. Swiveling her hips, she brought her sweaty torso to his, kissing his wet face as he hit deep within her.

When she'd given him a release earlier, she'd ensured that he'd be able to take his time later. He rhythmically bore into her, his hardness electrified by the sheer tightness of her sheath. Their pace wasn't demanding so much as it was determined. It wasn't the languidly sweet pace between two lovers. That would come later, Teagan thought, if he were a lucky enough man.

Between them, something changed and Teagan gained speed. Perhaps it was that Elissa was regaining her senses and had begun using her own arts beneath him, or it could have been the need growing in him as he steadily drove into her, but he could feel himself closing in on his finish. He dipped his head to her pert breasts, licking at her nipples as he sped up. She pulled his head to hers, her tongue crashing against his as their open mouths met. Her calloused fingers slid up his side and tweaked one his nipples as they kissed and she felt him groan.

He could feel sweat dripping down his body, the muscles in his back flexing as he quickened his thrusts to bring on his own end.  Around his cock, her walls grapsed at him, and he pulled her closer to him. Teagan was fucking her wildly, his control eroded by their prolonged foreplay, the tightness of her and his own name being called in her ragged, torn voice.  With a savage thrust, he arched his body away from her, tensing as his seed filled her, granting him release. It was almost cruel that he'd be cast out of her, the warm pleasures of her body denied to him until he could recover.

"Elissa." It was the only thing he said, just as he had before. He collapsed on top of her, his mass making it hard for her to breathe until he pulled himself up onto his forearms before rolling off of her.

They didn't speak, she just adjusted her body to fit into his relaxed pose and he put his arms around her. Elissa was exhausted, but beyond statisfied, her face relaxed and content as he dropped a whispery kiss in the sensitive spot where jaw met ear. They slept like that for hours, until Teagan woke up shivering and covered them with a blanket.

The moonlight shone through the window glittering on her obsidian strands hair, messy from their exertions. She looked peaceful in a way he'd never seen her since they'd met, the constant worry absent from her face. In his arms she looked her youth, her mouth no longer held tight, but sweet, her body not tensed and battle-ready, but bearing marks from their night of passion.  Feeling too sentimental but unable to stop himself, he kissed her shoulder as he lay next to her in the darkness, the air in the room still heavy with the smell of sex.

The next day, before she left he leaned in and whispered to her. It was evident to everyone what had passed between them, their manners morphing from friendly to intimate in the course of a night.  As he whispered a hand lingered at the base of her spine, the other caught in the hair he'd pushed away from the ear he was leaning into.  Her hand rested on his hip and her expressive grey eyes were closed as he spoke to her.  Elissa left Redcliffe with a smile on her face.

"Ooh, so I take it things went well between you and Teagan last night." Leliana sidled up to her as they walked away. Elissa said nothing but gave herself away by blushing.

"What did he say to you?" The bard asked.

"He said, 'I'll always be waiting for you.'"  It was an oversimplification of what he'd expressed, but it was correct.  More than that was too private to share.

"He is a romantic."

"Not normally, I don't think."  Elissa said, frowning slightly.  It didn't reconcile with what she'd heard of him, the image of Teagan as especially romantic, though it seemed to fit her experience with him.

"Then you are special to him. This is a good thing, he gives you something to fight for." Leliana offered and Elissa smiled. She could fight for Teagan; the possibility of seeing him again spread light through her being. She could fight for him.


End file.
